Lost Souls
by DeanFan
Summary: Sequel to FATAL SECRETS. It's been two years since Jenny gave birth to her daughter Peyton and is in a happy relationship with Nate. Will all that happiness go away when Peyton's father Chuck comes back or will she find it with him instead? C/J/N
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Gossip Girl**

**Author's Note:**** Sequal to Fatal Secrets.**

**Friendly reminder, this story takes place when Jenny was sweet and innocent.**

It's been two years since Jenny Humphrey became a mother, though it wasn't by choice. Well there's always a choice but she chose to keep her baby. It wasn't her daughter's fault that she was born the way she had been.

She had just graduated high school with honors and was now working for Eleanor Waldorf aka Blair Waldorf's mother and her nemesis.

Jenny watched her daughter stuff Apple Jacks in her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Is she showing off again," Nate Archibald asked walking in the kitchen giving her a kiss.

Jenny smiled. "I don't know where she gets it from."

Two year old Peyton Humphrey threw some Apple Jacks at Nate's back. The two broke apart and looked at a smiling Peyton.

"Dwone!"

Jenny walked over and picked Peyton up from her high chair.

"I can see that," She said wiping some of the crumbs that stuck to her face. "Let's go get you cleaned up so you can spend the day with Grandpa."

"Pa, pa!"

Nate wrapped an arm around her giving her a quick kiss. "I've got to get to work. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay," Jenny said.

"Da, da," Peyton started to cry.

She did that every time Nate was leaving.

Nate smiled at Jenny who looked away. Peyton thought Nate was her father.

"I'll be back," Nate said giving Peyton a kiss on the cheek. "Be good for mom," He said leaving.

Peyton started wailing causing Jenny to sigh.

"Every time," Jenny muttered.

OOOOOOOOO

Jenny dropped Peyton off at her dads and made her way to work. She knew she was going to be late again.

"Need a lift," A familiar voice asked making her stop in her tracks.

It couldn't be….

Slowly she turned around and gasped in surprise.

"Chuck?"

Chuck smirked at her. "Jenny you look more lovely every time I see you."

Jenny rolled her eyes. Typical Chuck Bass line.

"What are you doing here?"

Chuck got out of the limo. "Peyton's birthday is coming up. I wanted to give her a birthday present."

"Chuck I thought you agreed to stay away."

"I've been staying away. I just want to see her one time without having to look at photos of her for once. Just one time," He begged.

Jenny looked uncomfortable. "I don't know."

"No one has to know I'm in town. I just want to see her once and then I'll be gone."

"Fine," She said giving in. "I'll call you," She said walking off.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Well, well**

**What do we have here?**

**The infamous Chuck Bass back in town**

**Better be careful Little J. **

**Looks like your perfect life is going to come crumbling down**

**OOOOOOOO**

"Sorry I'm late," Nate said sitting down across from Dan at the coffee shop.

"It's okay," Dan said. "What's this big emergency that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Nate pulled out a little velvet box from his coat pocket and handed it to Dan.

"Is that what I think it is," Dan asked picking it up.

"I've had it for a while."

Dan opened the box revealing a silver engagement ring. Instead of diamond it had a pearl.

"You've got good taste," Dan said impressed. "When were you going to ask her?"

"Tonight," Nate said. "I already talked to Rufus about it-"

"My dad gave you the okay to marry his little girl," Dan said seeing if he heard him right.

Nate shrugged. "I'm an old fashioned kind of guy."

Dan closed the box and slid it to him. "Jenny's lucky to have you."

"It's not just Jenny. I love Peyton like she was my own. She's even been calling me 'Da, Da'," He said with a smile.

"All I've got to say is I'd rather have you as a brother-in-law than the guy that rapped my sister.'

"Why'd you bring Chuck up? Jenny hasn't had contact with him other than sending him photos of Peyton. That's more than he deserves."

"No argument here."

"Then why bring him up?"

Dan made a face. "I just think its strange that he's been doing what Jenny wants. When does Chuck Bass listen to anyone?"

"It's just an arrangement they made. Hopefully tonight Jenny will say 'yes'.'

"If I know my sister she's going to say yes. Heck she'd even design her own wedding dress."

Nate laughed. "That's true."

OOOOOOOO

Jenny couldn't even think straight when she made it to work. It was all because of Chuck. Her life was going great and then he had to show up and ruin it again in one brief moment.

"Jennifer, get your head out of the gutter," Eleanor said.

She looked up in shock. "I'm sorry, Eleanor.'

'I can tell when your heads in the gutter because every time you end up sowing a design wrong," She said holding up what was supposed to have been a skirt but was now a dress pants.

Jenny winced. "I'll pay for it out of my check."

Eleanor rolled her eyes setting the cloth down. "I'm not worried about money, Jennifer. You're the best designer that I've. I'm already paying you twice what your worth."

She sighed. "I know. I appreciate it. I really do. I promise to not let family problems get in the middle of work."

"Family problems," She said sitting down next to her. "Is everything okay?"

She bit her lower lip. Ever since she started working for Eleanor she has been like a mother to her.

"My dad and Dan is fine."

"Something wrong with, Peyton," She asked worried.

"No," Jenny assured her. "Peyton's healthy as she can be."

"Then what's gotten you so distracted?"

"I really can't say. I promise though after Peyton's birthday everything will go back to normal."

Just then someone cleared their throat in annoyance and Jenny knew who it was and groaned.

"Mother," Blair said sternly. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Eleanor gave Jenny a look before standing up. "Of course Blair," She said walking off with Blair.

Jenny banged her head on the table when her phone rang. She looked up and saw Chuck's name.

"Chuck I told you I'd call you after I get off of work," She said in a whisper.

She swore she could picture Chuck grinning on the other line.

"_Why are you so freaked out? Afraid you'll get caught?"_

She rolled her eyes. "I'm at work and Blair was just here," She hissed hanging up.

Why couldn't he have just stayed away?

**So I finally started the sequal. I promise next chapter will be longer. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll post.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. It really means a lot.**

After work Jenny went to pick up Peyton from her dad's place. She walked in and saw her dad and Lily playing scrabble in the living room with a sleeping Peyton curled up on his lap. Jenny smiled and walked over to the table.

"Who's winning," She asked in a low voice so she wouldn't wake Peyton.

"Who do you think," Rufus groaned.

Lily smiled. "You know what a sore loser your father is."

Jenny smirked. "At least he hasn't thrown the board across the room yet."

"I haven't because it'd wake my grand daughter up," Rufus said.

"Lily, can I talk to you in private for a few minutes," Jenny asked.

They both looked up in surprise.

"Is everything okay," Rufus asked worried.

"It's a girl talk dad," Jenny said hated lying to him.

"Sure," Lily said standing up. "We can go in the back bedroom.'

They walked down the hall into the bedroom. Lily closed the bedroom door.

"What's wrong, Jenny?"

Jenny lowered her voice. "Chuck's back in town."

Lily looked surprised. "Are you sure? Since when?"

"I don't know how long he's been in town but I saw him today. He hasn't called you?"

"No. Maybe because he knows it'd start a fight with your father. I still can't believe he's back in town," Lily said sitting down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Lily. Maybe I shouldn't have come to you."

"No sweetheart. I'm glad you told me. At least I know Charles is alive," She said with a half smile. "Did Charles do something to you?"

"He wants to see Peyton."

"Are you going to let him?"

"He said if he saw her for once in person then he'd leave."

"I think it would be best if you let him. Then he could leave town before someone spots him."

Jenny sat down beside her. "I hate this. I hate lying to everyone especially my dad and Nate."

"Some lies are necessary."

"But they come out eventually. What if Gossip Girl knows that Chuck's in town and it gets out?"

"Honey you can't worry yourself over what might happen. Do what you think is best. It's your life."

"I don't want to screw it up with Nate by lying to him."

"Then you should tell him."

Jenny sighed and stood up. "Thanks for listening, Lily."

Lily stood up and hugged her. "Anytime," She said. "Tell Charles I'm glad he's alive."

"I'll pass the note along."

They walked back into the living room.

"Did you cheat while I was gone," Lily asked sitting back down in her spot.

"Lily I'm shocked that you think I'd do that," Rufus said trying to sound hurt but failing.

"I better get Peyton before you two go at it," Jenny said carefully picking up her daughter from Rufus's lap trying not to wake her. "Thanks again, dad."

"Same time tomorrow," He said.

Jenny went to the elevator and hit the button. The door opened and she went in closing the door and hit the lobby button.

"I'm going to regret this," She muttered pulling out her cell phone.

OOOOOOOO

Chuck waited in the cemetery in front of his dead mother's grave. He knew this would be safest place to finally meet his daughter.

"This is really going to happen," He said to the grave. "Your finally going to see your granddaughter."

"This is really morbid," Jenny said walking towards him with Peyton.

"I didn't see you coming up with a place to meet."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with. I want to get back home to Nate."

Chuck looked at her.

"Don't give me that look," She said. "I know you have your spies watching us."

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "I tried."

He looked at the little girl holding on to Jenny's leg tightly.

She had brown hair like him and had Jenny's eyes and mouth. She was the cutest little girl he'd ever seen.

"Mommy," Peyton said burying her face in Jenny's leg.

"It's okay," Jenny said picking her up. "This is a friend of mommy's."

"She's beautiful," Chuck said not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Good thing she got mostly my looks," Jenny joked.

"Hi there," Chuck said in a kind voice. "I'm Chuck. What's your name?"

"Pe-ton."

Jenny smiled kissing the top of her head. "She's still learning."

"Can I hold her?"

"Only if she wants to be held," Jenny said.

OOOOOOOO

Nate kept looking at his watch. What the hell is taking her so long? He pulled out his cell phone and called Rufus.

"Sorry to bother you Rufus but have you seen Jenny," He asked.

"_She left here an hour ago with Peyton. Is something wrong?"_

"I don't think so. She's probably stuck in traffic. I'm sorry to call so late." He said hanging up.

He tossed the velvet box in his hand.

"Where are you Jenny," He muttered.

OOOOOOOO

"It's late, Chuck. I need to get her to bed."

Chuck kissed the top of Peyton's head. "You be good for your mom," He said handing Peyton back to Jenny. "Thank you for letting me see her."

"Don't make me regret it, Chuck. So your leaving now?"

"Not exactly," He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"I didn't just come to town to see Peyton."

Jenny scoffed. "So you used our daughter to get what you want!"

"I also came back for_ you_."

She looked like he slapped her. "You cannot be serious."

"We belong together Jennifer Humphrey. As I recalled you used to stick up for me."

"Because I felt sorry for you," She snapped. "If you really cared about me then you'd let me be happy with Nate. He's a better father to our daughter more than you'd ever be," She said walking off.

"TELL NATE GAMES ON," Chuck yelled.

"I knew I was going to regret this," Jenny said angry.

OOOOOOOOO

It was after 10pm when Jenny walked into the apartment.

"Where the hell have you been," Nate asked angry.

"I'll explain. Just let me get Peyton into bed."

Jenny quickly tucked Peyton in bed and returned to the living room.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," She said.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? What were you doing?"

"First off, I don't want to lie to you. I love you too much to do that."

"Should I be sitting down for this?"

"Maybe," She said. "I saw someone earlier today that I haven't seen in a long time. Actually non off us has seen that person."

Nate groaned. "Don't tell me it's Georgina Sparks."

She let out a laugh. "No, though I wish it was then this wouldn't be so hard. I saw Chuck today."

Nate laughed. "Your kidding right?"

"I wish I was."

He stopped laughing. "What the hell is he doing back in town?"

"He wanted to see Peyton," She said softly.

He got angry. "That's where you were weren't you? You take our daughter to a rapist?"

Now Jenny got angry. "I understand that your upset with me but don't you dare say that I don't care about my daughter's safety."

"You said my daughter," He said sounding hurt. "You know I love her like she was my own."

"I know. Chuck said he just wanted to see her one time and then he'd leave."

"You actually believed him?"

"I know I messed up."

"I guess that means he's staying in town then. He is not going near our daughter again."

"I don't want to argue with you," She said tired. "All I wanted was to be honest with you and I was. Whether we like it or not Chuck is her biological father. He's going to be in her life."

Nate looked at her. "Do you feel something for him?"

"How can you even ask me that?"

"Do you?"

"No! I want to spend my life with you! I can't believe you'd think that I'd feel something from the guy that rapped me," She said storming off to their bedroom.

Nate heard her lock the door.

"Guess that means I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," He drawled.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Nate woke up to knocking at the door. He groaned and rolled off the couch making his way to the door still half asleep.

Nate opened the door. "What's this," He asked now awake looking at a delivery guy.

"Flowers for Jenny Humphrey," The delivery man said.

"Do you know who there from?"

"It's on the card. I've got tons of other deliveries to make," The guy said.

Nate grabbed the flowers and closed the door. He set then on the kitchen counter and looked at the card.

-ready for some competition- C

Nate got angry and threw the damn vase against the wall.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Jenny woke up to something breaking. Quickly she got out of bed and ran to where she heard the crash. She saw a broke vase on the kitchen floor with flowers. Peyton had started crying.

"What did you do," She demanded angry at Nate.

"Your _rapist_ sent you flowers," He said angrier than her. "Nothing's going on with you two huh," Nate mocked walking to the bedroom to take a shower and change.

Jenny knew he was upset because he never ignored Peyton's cries before. She went to her daughter's room.

"Mama!" Peyton cried scared.

Jenny swallowed hated seeing her daughter like this. She sat down on her bed and pulled her close.

"It's okay," She whispered kissing her head. "It was an accident."

Peyton continued crying.

"Please stop crying," Jenny begged. "I'm sorry daddy scared you."

After a few minutes of crying Peyton stopped from exhaustion and fell asleep. Jenny gently placed her blanket over and set Peyton's favorite stuffed animal next to her.

Jenny stood up and quietly walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

She saw Nate already showered and dressed.

"I didn't mean to scare her," Nate said.

"But you did. She doesn't deserve any of this."

"I agree, which is why I'm leaving."

**A/N: ****Evil cliffy or not evil enough? Sorry if I can't please all you happy readers. I'm doing the best I can. Just remember Chuck is staying in town now so anything can happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I also posted a poll on my profile page for you to decide who you want Jenny to be with.**

_**Well, well**_

_**Upper East Siders**_

_**Looks like Little J is single again**_

_**But for how long?**_

OOOOOOOOOO

After Nate had walked out, Jenny called in sick. She wasn't in the mood to put up with anyone today except her daughter. Nate had packed a bag and walked out saying he'd send movers by for the rest of his stuff. She couldn't believe he gave up on them that easy when she was being honest with him.

"Chuck's still making my life a living hell," She muttered angry.

Nate had been right though. What kind of person let's their child see a rapist? She just thought if she had let Chuck see his daughter one time then everything would go back to normal. She laughed. What the hell is normal?

Someone knocked at the door and she groaned.

"GO AWAY!"

The knocking continued.

Jenny walked to the door and opened it and then tried closing it when she saw Chuck standing there looking like he won.

"Is that any way to treat the father of your child," He drawled walking in.

"Well you did rape the mother against her will so lets just call it even," She snapped.

"Touche," He said impressed. "I knew the real Jennifer Humphrey was in there. I guess being with Nathaniel made you go soft."

"Being raped and having a child made me gone soft. What the hell were you thinking sending those flowers here?"

"I told you I was going to fight to get my family," He said walking in the kitchen looking for some alcohol but didn't find any. "You don't drink here?"

Jenny fumed. Who the hell does the think he is?

"_We_ are not your family. Get the hell out!"

Chuck walked up to her. "Do you really think I'm going to give up that easy," He asked tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Jenny slapped him hard across the face. "I'm going to tell you one last time. Get the hell out."

Chuck smirked. "Until next time, my love," He said walking out.

Jenny glared at the door. "Next time my ass."

OOOOOOOO

"Thanks for meeting me," Jenny said.

"You sounded upset on the phone," Vanessa said drinking coffee. "Is this about Nate breaking up with you?"

Jenny looked like she slapped her. "How'd you know about that?"

Vanessa looked apologetic. "I read it on Gossip Girl."

She sighed. "I thought high school was over. I'm tired of her knowing about my life."

"No argument here. How come Nate left you?"

"I lied then I told him the truth," She said looking down.

"Which was?"

"Chuck's back in town and is making my life a living hell again," She said stating the obvious.

"Wow. Do Dan and Rufus know?"

Jenny shook her head. "Not yet. But since Chuck is back, it'll only be a matter of time before they find out."

"You've got to tell them, Jenny. It'll be better if they heard it from you."

"I already know they're going to get angry with me for not telling them right away. What's the point?"

Vanessa shrugged. "You don't lie to your family."

"I didn't ask for this."

"I know but now it's time to make it right."

OOOOOOOOO

Chuck was happy being back in town; happier than he ever been in his whole life. He got to see his daughter and was going to make sure he was going to have his family. He knew Jenny would come to his side. He just had to push the right buttons.

"Another drink, Mr. Bass," A familiar voice asked.

Chuck smirked and turned around. "Georgina Sparks. Got to admit you're the last person I expected to see," He said taking the drink she offered him.

She smirked. "Well I am Gossip Girl after all," She said taking a seat next to him. "How are things?"

"Interesting," He said taking a drink. "Jenny is more beautiful than the last time I saw her."  
Georgina smiled. "No offense, Chuck but what makes you think your going to get the girl you raped?"

"Jenny and I are alike. She just doesn't know it yet. I saw it in her today."

"Meaning you provoked her. That explains that light bruise on that pretty face."

Georgina saw the bartender.

"Can I get some water please," She asked him.

The bartender smiled and handed her a cold bottle of water.

"What's with the water," Chuck asked. "I've always known you as a drinker."

"Things change," She said taking the cap of the bottle.

"Yes they do. I need your help."

Georgina smiled. "Chuck Bass needing my help," She said. "What can I do for you this time?"

"I want you to make Jenny's life miserable."

"Why would you make the girl that you love miserable?"

"So that I'll be the only person she can turn to."

"That's low Chuck. Even for you," She said.

Chuck gave her a look. "This coming from the one that couldn't wait to post Jenny and Nate's break up," He said sarcastically.

"I'm just having fun. What your doing-"

Chuck stood up. "Forget it. Never thought I'd live to see the day that Georgina Sparks grows soft," He said walking out of the bar.

Georgina looked down at her stomach. "I have my reasons."

OOOOOOOOO

Jenny dreaded seeing her father. She didn't know if he could handle knowing Chuck was back in town.

"Jenny," Rufus said when he saw her walk in. "What a nice surprise."

"Actually it's not."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have something to tell you and your not going to like it."

He looked at her.

OOOOOOOOO

Lily found out where Charles was staying and went to see him but found her self facing the bellhop.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Humphrey. Mr. Bass isn't in at the moment."

"Do you know when you'll expect him back?"

"I cannot say."

Lily sighed. "Thank you for your help," She said rather sarcastically.

She turned to leave but ran into Charles.

"Lily," He said surprised. "You look good," He said hugging her.

"Thank you, Charles. It's nice to know that your alive."

They broke apart.

"Why don't we talk in my apartment?"

"I'm not staying long. I came to tell you to stay away from Jenny."

"Lily, you can save your breath because I'm not staying away from her."

"She was perfectly happy before you came back."

"I can't just step back and watch my daughter grow up without me."

"The Charles that I know would follow through in his promise. Let Jenny live her life."

"Are you worried about Jenny or are you worried about Rufus?"

"Both," She said. "Charles I have always stood by you but I will not watch you destroy Jenny's life."

"I want to be in my daughter's life. I want to see her grow up."

"Then be there to do it and leave Jenny out of it. You asked to see your daughter and she let you. With her doing that it cost her life with Nathaniel. Jenny kept her word. You need to keep yours."

"I'm sorry Lily but I can't. I'm going to fight for my family."

"Do you honestly think Jenny has feelings for you?"

"Other than loathing, yes," He said. "I wouldn't have gotten this bruise on my face if she hadn't felt something."

"Well I'm sorry. I can't support you in this."

"I don't expect you to. The last thing I want is for you to be caught in the middle."

"I guess what I have to say is done. Goodbye, Charles," She said leaving.

OOOOOOOO

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this right away!" Rufus said exploding.

"This is why!" Jenny said. "I knew you'd get upset."

"Damn straight! He is not going near my granddaughter again. I can guarantee you that."

"What are you going to do?"

"Get a restraining order against him for one. I just can't believe you let him near Peyton. No wonder Nate got upset and walked out!"

"I know what I did was stupid. I just thought I was doing what was right at the time."

"When it comes to Chuck, I don't think you even know what's right and wrong."

Jenny looked hurt. "That hurt dad."

"I'm sorry but it's the truth. You could have told him 'no' but you let him!"

"Because I thought he'd leave after! This is exactly why I didn't want anyone to know! I should have just kept my mouth shut and lied," She said with tears in her eyes.

"Jennifer you did lie," He stated.

"Okay I did and for one lie that was less than twenty four hours it blew up in my face! I'm sorry I even came here," She said grabbing her purse and walked to the elevator. "I'm not going to keep apologizing for what I did," She said getting on the elevator.

OOOOOOO

Nate was in his new penthouse drowning his sorrows away. He thought she loved him like he loved her. He was willing to do anything for her. Then she had to hit him hard where it hurt by lying to him about Chuck.

He wasn't going to compete against Chuck for another girl. Far as he was concerned, the two deserved each other.

He heard the door open and thought that was the last person he expected to see.

"Blair," He said angry. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She shrugged her shoulders and walked up to him.

"I read about what happened to you on Gossip Girl," She said with a smirk. "Kind of ironic isn't it? I mean I lied to you about Chuck and so did Jenny. I guess that's the only thing me and Humphrey will ever have in common."

"So you came here to gloat?"

"That and to kiss you again," She said grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him. "Tell me you don't miss this; miss us?"

Nate pulled away from her. "Give it up, Blair. Once a liar always a liar," He said with hate.

"I know you still feel something for me other wise you wouldn't have given up on Little J so quick. Her and Chuck deserve each other. It's our time to move on," She said kissing him again. "Just give in."

He pulled apart. "Never again, Blair. Get out."

"I'm not going to go away that easy, Nate." She said kissing him again.

Nate broke apart when he heard the door slam shut. He pulled Blair off him and saw Jenny there looking angry.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Once a liar always a liar**

**Is true N**

**But haven't you heard?**

**What comes around, **

**Go's around**

**Who's the bad guy now?**

**OOOOOOO**

"Jenny," Nate said shocked.

Jenny looked at Blair and him with hate and betrayal.

Blair smiled sweetly at her. "Hi, Little J. What brings you by our love pad?"

"She's lying," Nate said.

"Nathaniel it'd be easier for everyone if you just tell her the truth," Blair said and looked at Jenny. "Nate and I are back together."

"Get out, Blair," He said angry.

"So your not denying it?"

"We aren't anything! Get the hell out!"

"Whatever you say lover," Blair said sweetly. "I'll be by later to move in my stuff."

She walked by Jenny but what she didn't expect was Jenny punching Blair hard across her face. Blair grabbed the side of her face in shock and pain.

"You little bitch!"

"Come after me again slut," Jenny threatened.

"You're a psycho bitch! You and Chuck deserve each other!"

Jenny punched her again splitting Blair's lip open. Blood went down her cheek.

"Say it again," Jenny said advancing on her. "When I'm through with you no guy will even look at you."

"You're the one to talk. No guy would want to be with a woman that has a child from a rapist," Blair sneered.

Jenny went after Blair knocking her on the ground causing Blair to hit her head.

"GET THE HELL OFF!" Blair yelled.

Nate ran to them trying to pull Jenny off.

"Jenny, get off!" He yelled.

Jenny pushed him away from her and stood up. She took out her cell phone and took an image of Blair beat up.

"You don't want to mess with me," Jenny said showing Blair what she looked like and smiled. "I beat Gossip Girl can't wait to see this."

With that she hit 'send'.

"In a matter of minutes your going to be humiliated," Jenny told her.

She walked to the door when Nate grabbed her arm.

"What the hell was that for," Nate asked. "Blair's a bitch but she didn't deserve that."

Jenny looked him in the eye. "A bitch deserves everything she gets," She said walking out.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**One thing is for sure**

**You don't want to piss off Little J**

**And Little J is not so little anymore**

**OOOOOOOO**

**A/N:**** Yay! I'm happy I finally got to do a cat fight with Jenny and Blair. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll post.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck smirked as he saw the picture of Blair beat up on his cell phone.

"That's my girl," Chuck said impressed.

He hit the 'save' button and shut his phone.

"I knew you'd come out."

Just as he predicted Jenny pounded on his door. Even though he hadn't opened it, he still knew it was her. He opened the door looking at a very pissed off Jenny with red knuckles.

"Want some ice for that," He asked going in the kitchen.

She followed him and watched him pull out a towel and put some ice in it. He handed it to her and she put it against her knuckles.

"You were right. Nate never loved me."

He smirked. "I know how hard it was for you to say that but I enjoyed hearing it.'

She laughed.

"At least I can still make you laugh. Nice work by the way," He said showing her the photo of Blair on his phone be at up. "It's nice to know you don't fight like a girl."

"No, Blair does," She said sitting down on one of the bar stools. "First chance she got she went for my hair."

"That's why guys don't have long hair," He joked.

"Very funny."

"So it brings to the big question why you here out of all places?"

"My dads pissed at me for lying, I caught Nate cheating with Blair, as much as I hate it to admit it, it seems like you're the only one I can count on lately."

Chuck smirked. "I told you before we're the same. Maybe that's why you slap me every time we're alone. You hate looking at yourself."

Jenny snorted taking a drink of wine. "Please. Your sure no Casanova."

Chuck took the glass from her and set it on the counter. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think."

"Like I said before, your no Casanova."

He pulled her close and started kissing her. She struggled and pushed him away from her.

"What the hell do you think your doing," She yelled afraid of him like she was in high school.

She swore she was never going to be that girl again.

"You enjoyed it. I felt you push your lips harder on mine," He said with a grin.

Jenny grabbed her purse. "Thank you," She said walking to the door.

"For what?'

She looked at him. "For reminding me what you really are. Leave me and Peyton alone or I will get a restraining order," She said opening the door and slamming it on the way out.

Chuck grinned. "You'll be back, my love."

OOOOOO

After Jenny got home she quickly took a shower to get the feeling of Chuck's hands off her. She sat underneath the hot spray and silently cried.

She never wanted to be that helpless, scared girl ever again but she had let Chuck back in her life not even for 24 hours and he made her lose everything.

"How could I have been so stupid," She said angry to herself. "Letting my rapist kiss me and see our daughter."

She reached her hand up to the cold water and turned it all the way off so it was just scalding hot water making her skin red and raw.

"I'm not like him and I'm definitely not like Blair," She told herself staring at her now bruised knuckles from punching Blair.

"Don't become them. Your better than that."

"Momma," Peyton asked now in the bathroom. "Hungwy."

Jenny cleared her throat. "Momma will be out in a minute. Go watch some cartoons."

"'Ky."

Jenny stood up and turned the water off. She grabbed a towel hanging from the rack and wrapped it around her body. She stepped out of the shower and pulled her wet hair out of her face.

"Be strong. You have to for your daughter."

She quickly dried off and wrapped her robe around her making her way into the living where Peyton was watching Bugs Bunny.

Opening the cupboard she pulled out a frying pan and placed it on the stove, turning the burner on low. She opened the fridge and pulled out some cheese and butter setting it on the counter and grabbed the loaf of bread.

Dan walked in.

"Pease make yourself at home," Jenny drawled putting the sandwich together.

Dan made a face. "What's up your butt?"

She looked at him. "I'm sorry. It's just been a bad twenty four hours."

"I heard what happened with Nate."

"Of course you did," She said putting the sandwich in the pan to cook. Did you get Gossip Girls' picture of Blair all beat up?"

Dan smiled. "It was pretty funny."

"I did that to her."

Dan's smiled faded. "What do you mean you did that to her?"

"I went over to Nate's and caught him and Blair together. She tried to rub her face in it and I punched her."

Dan made a disgusted face. "Nate and Blair?"

"Well they did used to go out.'

"In high school," He said. "What the hell was he thinking?"

"He tried to deny it but it's nice to know I'm not the only reason why our relationship ended."

"Mainly because of Chuck being in town," Dan said. "How could you not tell anyone?"

"I thought I was doing what was right but I was wrong okay? It cost me everything," She said grabbing the spatula and scooped up the sandwich and placed it on a plate.

She turned off the burned and grabbed a Goofy plastic cup from the cupboard and poured some milk in it. Of course she waited a few minutes for the sandwich to cool down before giving it to Peyton.

"Chuck cost you everything. Again," He said angry.

Jenny sighed. "Just drop it, Dan. Please? It's over and done."

"You can't let Chuck win Jenny."

"I just want to move on from this okay? For Peyton's sake," She said and grabbed the plate and milk and walked into the living room where Peyton was watching cartoons at her kid table. She set the plate and cup down.

"Mommy swad," Peyton asked innocently already nibbling on her grilled cheese which Jenny had cut up into little pieces for her.

"Mommy's fine," Jenny said. "Watch cartoons."

Peyton didn't say anything and Jenny walked back in the kitchen.

"Your daughter knows your hurting," Dan said.

She gave him a look. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

He shrugged his shoulders. "If you want to let him win again-"

"Dan," Jenny warned glaring at him.

Dan decided to change the subject. "Are you still coming to the dinner tonight?"

"What dinner," She asked confused.

"The one that dad and Lily are having," He explained. "Remember they wanted all of us to be there?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I'm going to go. Dad's probably still angry with me."

"They have some big announcement" He said. "At least you won't have to worry about Chuck being there."

With that Dan left.

Jenny grabbed her cell phone and dialed her boss's number.

"Hi Eleanor, it's me. I needed to ask you something…"

OOOOOOO

Blair looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced.

"That looks like it hurts Miss Blair," Dorota said with sympathy.

"It doesn't feel great either," She said angry grabbing her hair brush and began to brush her hair. "That bitch Jenny Humphrey is not getting away with this."

"Do you think perhaps you provoked her into fight?"

Blair looked at Dorota. "I don't care. That little bitch is going to pay. Just wait, Dorota."

Dorota looked nervously. "I better go finish my cleaning Miss Blair."

"Dorota, you're not going to tell anyone," She warned.

"Of course Miss Blair," Dorota said leaving the room.

Blair smiled at herself in the mirror. "I'm going to hit you where it hurts."

OOOOOOOOO

Later that night Jenny, Dan and Eric were sitting at the dinner table. Dan and Eric were looking down at their food as Rufus just stared at Jenny. Lily kept trying to lighten the mood but knew it was pointless.

"Rufus, I'm not doing this anymore," Lily said fed up.

Rufus looked at her. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't give me that. It's over and done with. Jenny thought she was doing the right thing so talk to your _daughter_."

Dan and Eric looked at each other. Crap.

"Jenny, I'm sorry I snapped," Rufus said. "I don't do well if it has to deal with Chuck."

"It's okay dad," She said. "I should have told you the truth right away."

"You did and I still took it out on you."

Lily smiled. "Great. Now that we're all talking again Rufus and I have some good news."

"What?" Eric asked.

Rufus grabbed Lily's hand and kissed it. "I'm pregnant," She said happy.

All the kids looked stunned.

"Does Serena know," Dan asked.

"Yes. I called and told her yesterday and she was extremely happy," Lily said feeling bad for Dan after what happened between him and Serena.

"Congratulations," Jenny said happy for her dad and Lily.

"Guess this means we're really a family now," Eric said thrilled to have another sibling.

"Honey we were a family before," Lily told him.

"I know but this makes it kind of official."

Jenny looked at Dan. "You okay, Dan?"

Dan suddenly stood up. "I'm sorry but I'm going to turn in early," He said and walked over to Lily and gave her a hug. "Congrats on the new rugrat."

"I'm sorry, Dan," Lily said.

"It's not your fault. Don't let my mood ruin the night," He said.

Dan quickly left.

"Poor guy," Rufus said sadly.

"I hate that he's still hurting," Lily said drinking water.

"It's Serena's fault," Eric said bitterly.

"Eric," Jenny said shocked.

"It's the truth! No one wants to talk about what she did," Eric said upset.

"Eric, you have to let it go. Being angry doesn't help," Lily said.

Eric gave his mother a look. "They were about to be married when he caught her cheating. Why didn't she just break up with him if she didn't want to be with him anymore?"

"Maybe you should ask your sister that. You might feel better if you talk to her."

Eric stood up. "I don't ever want to see her again," He said leaving.

"This was a fun night," Rufus said sarcastically.

Lilly made a face at him.

"I was kidding," He said.

"Now is not the time for jokes," Lily said sternly.

Jenny stood up. "I've got to get Peyton to bed. I'm happy to be having another brother or sister," She said giving them a hug. "Maybe your night will be better now with out us kids around," She joked.

"We love having you kids here," Lily said.

Jenny smiled at them and left.

OOOOOOO

After Jenny made it home she changed Peyton into her pajamas and tucked her in bed. She left her door open half ways and walked back into her bedroom t change when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Chuck," She said shocked. "How the hell did you get in here?"

He smirked. "Did you forget that I'm Chuck Bass? I always get what I want."

"It's not going to be me," She said yanking her arm from his grip.

"Why can't you just admit you have feelings for me? I heard you stuck up for me a few times," He said smugly.

"That was when your father had died. I felt sorry for you," She said angry. "Get the hell out, Chuck."

"Not until I get what I want," He said kissing her.

She pushed him away. "Grow up, Chuck. You never take anything seriously."

He snorted. "Like you do?"

"When you have a child it changes you. Well most people it does. Am I going to have to call the cops to get you to leave?"

"Go ahead," He said crossing his arms. "I dare you to call them."

**Sorry it took me a little longer to update. Usually I try to update every week but I've been swimming a lot which takes my time from writing. I apologize for the wait. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. I had half this chapter done when my stupid self didn't save it right and so I had to start over. **

Jenny glared at Chuck. "You don't think I'll do it," She said taunting him.

He did his smirk again to annoy her. "I know you won't. You feel the same."

She started to dial when he yanked her phone out of her hand and kissed her again only this time she didn't fight him.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Looks like Chuck reeled J in with his big daddy smirk.**

**Let the fireworks begin**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Anberlin's song Breathe was playing when Jenny woke up and found herself next to Chuck who was in her bed grinning at her.

"Was it good for you as it was for me," He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Typical Chuck Bass line," She said.

"Is this the part where you say you made a mistake and kick me out?"

She looked at him. "Why would I? Nate and I are done. I'm moving on."

Chuck actually smiled. "I hope I'm the lucky guy."

"Do you know what my father would do if he found out about this?"

"I'm Peyton's father. He's going to have to accept it."

"Hypothetical question; What if Peyton when she's older was rapped and had a child by her rapist and then years later ended up in bed with him. Would you just accept it?"

"Fair enough," He said pondering the thought. "We can always leave town. We could start over for Peyton," He suggested.

"I actually thought about it. I asked Eleanor a few days ago if I could be transferred."

"Transferred where?"

"Anywhere but here," She said. "I haven't felt like this was my home in a long time."

"Have you told anyone about your plan?"

"No. I was going to but then Lily told us that she's pregnant."

Chuck's eyes went wide with surprise. "Lily's pregnant?"

"It was a shock I know but this is the happiest I've ever seen her."

"Good for her," He said happy for Lily.

"Chuck I don't what this or us means at the moment," She admitted.

"It's two people acting on what they feel for each other. Granted I know it has mostly to do with hormones."

She laughed. "We're not teenagers anymore."

"Thank God for that."

"There's something I've always wanted to tell you."

"What?"

"Your clothes were horrible when I first met you," She said laughing.

"That was the style," He said in defense.

She snorted. "Dan never wore flashy colors."

"That's because Humphrey was a nerd."

She made a face. "Did I actually hit a nerve? This is big," She said making a fake gasp.

"Very funny."

"I thought so. Let's just take Peyton and leave. Think about it. You wouldn't have to see Blair ever again."

"If I did I'd just kick her ass again."

"I wouldn't mind seeing _that_ again."

She rubbed her hand against her forehead. "I hate this."

"If we're going to be together this is the only way. No one is ever going to accept us in this town."

"When do we leave?"

Chuck knew he won. "I'll have my jet ready in an hour."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Dan met Nate at their usual spot.

"What's the big emergency," Dan asked.

"Do you know that Chuck is back in town?"

"Yeah," He said. "Dad was mad at Jenny for keeping it a secret from him. Why?"

"Jenny and I are done."

"Your throwing everything that you two have over Chuck?" Dan asked incredulously. "Don't let that jerk win."

"He already has. Jenny caught Blair at my new place and they fought."

Dan was surprised. "Jenny didn't tell me."

"Oh yeah," Nate said like it was a big deal and showed Dan his phone with Blair beat up on it. "It's a big hit with Gossip Girl."

Dan laughed. "Who knew Jenny had it in her?"

"Dan this isn't funny," Nate said trying to hold in his laugh but failing.

"Yes it is. Now I can die happy after seeing this. Look if you ask me, Blair finally got what she deserved after all these years."

"I agree but I'm worried what she's going to do to Jenny."

Dan sighed. "Do people ever grow up?"

"Apparently not."

OOOOOOOOO

Jenny was about done packing when she heard Chuck yell.

"Peyton!"

Jenny dropped what she was doing and ran into Peyton's room seeing Chuck looking around frantically.

"What's going on?"

"I can't find Peyton anywhere. She's not in the apartment!" He said worried and angry.

"She has to be!" She cried checking all the other rooms finding them empty. "How can she be gone?" She said panicking. "I can't lose her!"

Chuck firmly gripped Jenny's shoulders forcing her to look at him. "We are not going to lose are daughter. I'm calling the cops."

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Poor C and J**

**If there's anything worse than having your child kidnapped**

**It's having your secret out**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Mr. Bass I know this is hard for you but I'm going to have to ask you some questions," The officer said.

Chuck looked at Jenny who had tears down her face as she stared numbly not paying attention.

"I'd start by looking at my enemies. Jack Bass for one," He said.

The officer looked at him in surprise. "Weren't you contacted?"

"Do I look like I was contacted," He demanded. "What's this about?"

"Jack Bass escaped prison. He's been on the run for a week."

"A week and nobody in the police department fucking told me," He said angry walking off to where Jenny was.

"Who would do this? Who could take a defenseless child," Jenny asked crying.

"I've been just informed that Jack has been on the run."

She stood up and slapped him hard. "If anything happen to our daughter it's going to be your fault!"

OOOOOOOOOOO

Blair watched the sleeping child knowing she got Jenny back good. She gently brushed the curls from Peyton's sleeping face.

"We're going to be one happy family; you, me and daddy."

"Told you it would work," Jack said standing in the doorway.

"Yes you did. This is better for her. We'll be better parents to her than Chuck and Jenny ever would."

**Sorry this chapter is short but at least I updated? Hope this little chapter was worth the wait. Reviews Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews as always!**

Jack smirked. "Actually Jenny and I will be better parents for her."

Blair looked at him stunned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Blair my plan to get Chuck is going according to plan and I don't need you anymore. You'll be blamed for Peyton's kidnapping."

Before Blair could reply he pulled out a gun shooting her in the forehead. He watches as her lifeless body hit the floor with a thud. Luckily he used a silencer so he wouldn't attract attention or wake Peyton up. He gently stroked Peyton's cheek savoring her innocence.

"Mommy will be with us soon."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Better call the Press**

**Blair Waldorf is dead**

**And a maniac is on the loose**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

After the police left Chuck found Jenny in Peyton's room sitting on her bed holding Peyton's favorite stuffed animal; a white fluffy rabbit.

"The police left," He said watching her who was barely holding it together.

She looked up at him with hate. "I thought I told you to leave."

"I'm not leaving you alone with Jack on the loose," He said sternly.

"My life was fine until you came back and our daughter was safe! Don't you even feel a little guilty?"

Chuck got angry. "I'm not going to be your punching bag! I think your taking your anger out on me because your blaming yourself for not watching our daughter!"

She got up and slapped him hard. "Don't forget that we were both in bed while MY daughter was being kidnapped!"

"She's my daughter too!"

"The hell she is! You're no better than Jack. Get the hell out now!"

"Us, blaming each other isn't going to bring Peyton back. We need to work together," He said in a calm voice hoping it would get Jenny out of her bitch mood.

He understood why she was acting the way she was but still. Luckily for him, she seemed to calm down a little.

She sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but your right. I'm blaming myself because I'm not a good mother."

Chuck gave her a look. "Are you trying to make me slap you?"

"What?"

"You're the best mother I know besides Lily."

"What kind of mother lets her child get kidnapped?"

"Kidnapping's happen everyday," He told her.

"Why would Jack wait until now to do something?"

He cleared his throat. "I actually thought about that. Somehow he must have known that I was back in town and in Peyton's life. That's the only explanation."

She shook her head. "But how would he know…," She grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?"

"Blair's," She answered. "They were scheming before together and she hates my guts."

Chuck got it. "Especially after you gave her a black eye," He commented.

"I swear if she's the one that took Peyton she's not going to get away with this," She said walking out of the apartment with Chuck behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Jack came back in whistling holding a Happy Meal for Peyton. He had just finished dumping Blair's body where it would be found easy with a piece of cloth from Peyton's nightgown in her pocket for evidence.

All he had to do now was get Jenny and get the hell out of dodge. He knew Chuck probably already made him a suspect in the kidnapping. Technically he was right but Blair was the one that came up with the idea. He had to give her credit for that.

The only thing he couldn't stand was listening to Blair's whiney voice. She was never a saint as some people might have claimed. Come on now. Hypocritical Blair fussed when her best friend Serena Van Der Woodsen cheated with her boyfriend at the time, Nathaniel Archibald when Blair was secretly seeing his nephew on the side.

At least he didn't have to hear it anymore. This was about starting over and getting even with Chuck.

"Mommy!"

Jack came out of his thoughts when he heard Peyton cry. He walked into the other room with the McDonalds bag.

"Mommy!" Peyton cried moving away as Jack approached her.

He held out the bag. "Are you hungry? I'm a friend of mommy's. She asked me to look out after you for a few hours."

She still kept her eyes on him then the bag. Jack smiled at her.

"Can I sit next to you?"

She hesitated but then nodded yes while sucking her thumb. He sat down beside her and pulled the contents out of the bag; four piece chicken nugget with small fries and a small orange juice. Of course he pulled out the toy which she was now eyeing.

"I'll give you the toy after you eat okay?" He promised her.

Do two year olds even eat McDonalds? Maybe the fries but he had to wait for them to cool off before giving them to her.

Peyton took her thumb out of her mouth and watched him tear apart the chicken nuggets into little pieces so she wouldn't choke on them.

"Thirsty."

Jack smiled and grabbed the orange juice putting it to her lips.

"Drink slowly."

OOOOOOOOOO

The ride to Blair's was quiet. Jenny stared out the window as Chuck's mind kept going back to when they made love. That's right. The infamous Chuck Bass called it love. Looking back he thought he was actually going to be happy.

_Chuck came out of the bathroom in his boxers as Jenny waited for him on the bed. Jenny looked impressed at what she saw._

"_Not bad," She told him with her hair up in a bun._

_He stalked to the bed. "Not so bad yourself," He said kissing her._

"_Wait a second. You do have protection this time, don't you?"_

_He nibbled on her right ear. "Would it be so bad if we had another child?"_

_She moaned in pleasure. "I want us to do this for the right reason this time."_

_He made her look at him. "This is the right reason."  
With that they fell into passion._

"What are you thinking about?" Jenny asked him amused at the look on his face. "You have a little drool," She said pointing at her own chin.

Chuck quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand embarrassed. "Nothing."

"That's not a nothing face. Are you ashamed of what you were thinking?"

"No," He said too quickly making her laugh.

She raised her eyebrows. "Could have fooled me," She said not believing him.

"Look, if you must know I was recalling our love making," He said with a grin. "We were pretty good."

"I wouldn't say it was bad," She said agreeing.

"So I've got to ask," He began.

"Ask what?"

"Was I better than Nathaniel?"

She scoffed in surprise. "Chuck, I am not going to answer that."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"To be fair was I better than any woman you've ever had?"

He looked like a little boy in a candy store. "Definitely," He said.

The cab stopped outside of Blair's. Jenny got out and waited while Chuck paid the cab driver.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked looking at the building.

"I know it had to been her and Jack. I can't explain it."

He grabbed her hand and held it in his. "Let's do this."

Her grip tightened on his hand as they walked in the building and got on the elevator.

"Is it me or does it seem, this elevator is going slower?" She asked annoyed.

A few seconds later the door opened and they walked in. Jenny saw Dorota who smiled at them.

"Jenny so nice to see you again," She said.

Jenny smiled back. "Hi, Dorota. Is Blair in? I really need to speak with her."

Dorota's smile faded. "I'm sorry but Miss Blair isn't in at the moment."

Chuck spoke. "Do you know when she might be back?"

"It's hard to tell. She had been gone most of the day," She told them.

Jenny gave Chuck an I-told-you-so look.

"We'll just stop by another time," Chuck said.

"Miss Blair is going to hate me for telling you this but you deserve to know," Dorota said looking at Jenny. "Miss Blair had vowed to get you back somehow after your girl fight."

"Dorota, this is very important. Peyton has been kidnapped. Do you think Blair would have taken her to get back at me?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe," Dorota said looking ashamed. "Miss Blair hasn't been herself lately. Not since HE returned." She said making a disgusted face now.

"By 'HE' would it be Jack," Chuck demanded.

"Yes. I'm very sorry," Dorota said with tears in her eyes. "If I had said something sooner then your daughter would be home safely."

Jenny smiled at Dorota feeling sorry for her. "It's okay, Dorota. It's not your fault. Blair shouldn't have put you in the middle."

"My prayers are with little, Peyton."

"Thank you, Dorota," Chuck said as they got back on the elevator. "I don't think Dorota was lying."

Jenny agreed. "Dorota's got a good heart even though that was a waste of time."

"It wasn't a waste of time. Now we know for sure Blair's involved," He said angry.

"I still can't believe this. Do you think Blair would hurt an innocent child?"

"She took our child without even blinking I'm sure. I don't have any sympathy for the bitch."

The elevator doors opened and they walked back through the lobby and onto the street.

"I don't have sympathy for Blair I just never thought she would do something this evil."

Chuck looked at her. "Maybe you should stop trusting people," He said waving for a cab.

"I never trusted Blair. Are you saying I shouldn't trust you then?"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Good question J**

**If you can't trust C**

**Who can you trust?**

**Until next time**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Author's Note:** I did this chapter sooner than I thought! I'm actually proud of this one. Hope it was more detailed than the other chapters. I'm hoping to get at least four reviews before I post the next one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. It lets me know that your still liking the story.**

"Are you trying to give me a reason not to?"

"Why on earth would I do that?" Chuck questioned.

"You tell me. You're the one that brought it up," She pointed out.

"It was a metaphor. Sue me."

"I'm going to have to tell my dad that his granddaughter is missing."

He huffed. "I see. This is the part where I leave."

"I'm scared, Chuck. I don't even know if Peyton's still alive."

He hated the look on her face because he knew he probably had it on his. "Our daughter is alive. We can't afford to think like that. Jack's not going to hurt an innocent child. He's just using her until I give him what he wants," He said reminding her.

"Does this mean your going to give him what he wants to get our daughter back?"

"Believe me. If I knew where he was or had a number to contact him I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Just then Chuck's phone rang. He looked at the number which read BLOCKED and answered it.

"Jack, I know it's you," He said angry.

Jack chuckled on the other line. _"Does this mean your going to give me what I want now?"_

"I want to see my daughter first."

"_Peyton's fine. She ate a happy meal and she quickly fell back to sleep. She's a beautiful child Chuck. It's a good thing she mostly has her mother's looks but then again she's a Bass, so she's already cursed."_

Chuck had it. "GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!"

Jenny grabbed his phone. "Jack its Jenny," She said trying to keep her voice calm.

A few seconds passed before Jack spoke. _"Since when did you get with your rapist?"_

She ignored that barb. "Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?"

"_Nothing,"_ Jack said. _"I'm sorry it had to come to this but I didn't have another choice."_

Jenny couldn't hold her anger in anymore. "Your only choice is to kidnap a innocent child," She screamed at him.

"_It was the only way to get Chuck's attention. You'll get your daughter back after I get what I want,"_ He said hanging up.

Jenny stared at the phone in her hand before looking at Chuck. "You've got to give him what he wants."

Chuck smiled. "I'll give him what he wants. "

OOOOOOOOOO

Twenty minutes later Chuck walked in a twenty four hour bar and spotted a particular woman at the bar and walked up to her.

"Thanks for meeting me so late," He said sitting down next to her.

"I am surprised that you called me in the middle of the night," Georgina told him. "What do you need my help with?"

"Jack Bass stole my daughter and I need your help to locate him."

Georgina narrowed her eyes at him. "What makes you think I can find him?"

"Well you are Gossip Girl," He said a matter of fact. "You can find anyone and get dirt on anyone."

She licked her lips in anticipation and pulled out her phone. "Actually I received a text from Jack about an hour ago but I don't know if it's true."

"What did Jack text you?"

She let him see the text and he looked up shocked. "You didn't tell the authorities about this?"

"I don't know if it's even true. What if it's not? The police would say I was pulling a prank."

Chuck used her phone to call Jenny. He hoped he wasn't too late.

OOOOOOO

When Jenny got back home she went straight to Peyton's room. She had never been away from Peyton this long and it made her feel terrible. What kind of mother lets her child get taken from her own home?

"It's not your fault."

Jenny looked in shock seeing Nate sitting on Peyton's bed.

"How did you get in?"

He held up his key that he still had to the apartment. "I guess I should give it back to you," He said handing it to her which she took.

"What did you mean by it's not my fault?"

"How things ended with us," He explained. "I admit I overreacted to Chuck being back in town. Deep down I always knew that Chuck was going to be a part of Peyton's life whether I liked it or not."

She sat down next to him and felt tears in her eyes. "It is my fault," She said using the back of her hand to wipe the tears away. "Peyton's missing."

Nate felt like he had been hit in the stomach. "How could Peyton be missing?"

"Jack Bass broke out of prison and stole Peyton from her bedroom to use as a bargaining chip to get whatever the hell it is that he wants from Chuck.'

He shook his head in disgust. "Did you call the police?"

She gave him a look. "Of course I did. The police didn't even tell us that Jack had broken out of prison. We had to hear it while telling them what happened."

"Where's Chuck now?"

"Trying to find any leads on where Jack might be."

Nate frowned. "Who the hell does he have to do that?"

She brushed some loose hair behind her ear. "I don't know. He didn't say. He took off fast."

He hugged her. "We're going to get your daughter back."

"Jack couldn't kill her, could he? I mean he said he wouldn't when I talked to him on the phone but I don't know what to believe," She said her voice breaking.

"You talked to Jack?"

"Earlier he called Chuck's phone and I was with him coming from Blair's.'

"Are you two together?"

"I honestly don't know what Chuck and I are. Nothing happened between us until after we broke up. I swear."

He gave her a sad smile. "I believe you. Once again I lose to Chuck Bass."

OOOOOOOOO

_Got that right N_

_I guess it's true what they say -_

_Nice guys really do come in last_

_At least they do when Chuck Bass is involved_

OOOOOOOOOO

Chuck hung up when Jenny's phone went to voicemail.

"Damn it. I need you to find out everything you can. I'll pay you whatever you want," He told Georgina giving her phone back.

"What are you going to do?"

"Keep Jenny safe."

She laughed.

"What?"

She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. It's just funny hearing keeping someone safe from a rapist."

He glared at her and she held her hands up.

"I'm sorry. I won't say it again," She said.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Nate you didn't lose me to Chuck," Jenny said softly.

Nate stood up. "You don't have to be nice. It's the truth."

"I'm sorry everything got so screwed up."

"I think we need to stop apologizing to each other and move on."

"If that's what you want."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I just want you to be happy, even if that means being with Chuck. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help to get Peyton back. Chucky may have his connections but Archibald's have more."

"Thank you. I guess I just needed to be with someone that was sane," She said with a light laugh.

"I could stay if you want?" He offered. "So, you won't be by yourself as long as Jack's running loose."

They were too busy staring at each other that they didn't even hear Chuck get off the elevator.

"I can take it from here, Archibald." Chuck said.

Jenny suddenly felt guilty. Why was she felling guilty exactly? She was only talking to Nate- the love of her life. She saw Nate glare at Chuck.

"I don't know, Chuck. Jenny told me she needed to be with some that was sane. I don't think you're the person," He shot back.

Jenny stepped in the middle. "Guys stop it. Nate I appreciate you being here for me but I think you should go."

Nate shook his head and walked to the elevator. "I hope you know what your doing." He said entering the elevator when the doors opened and closed them by hitting the button leaving Chuck and Jenny alone.

"What the hell was Archibald doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. She was so not in the mood for this.

"Not everything is about you Chuck. Your, acting like we're married."

He gasped. "Jennifer, you of all people should know that Chuck Bass never thinks about marriage."

"Then why are we even together? I thought you wanted to leave town and be a family."

"I do. People don't have to be married to be a family. Look at Goldie Hawn and Kurt Russell."

She stared at him not believing what he just said. "Seriously, Chuck? You don't ever see yourself being married? Not even when you get older?"

"Look around Jennifer. Every marriage that we've known has ended in divorce."

"Lily and my dad are still together; their even expecting a kid."

"That's one marriage." He said.

She scoffed. "You are such an ass. You don't want to see me with anyone else, but you don't want to settle down and have a family."

He grabbed her shoulders. "We are a family. What's the big deal about a fucking piece of paper?"  
"I get it. You don't want to get married because you are afraid that if somehow we do get a divorce, you'll be afraid I'd try to take everything you own. I thought you knew me better than that. I have lived without money before."

A thought hit her.

"You were never going to give Jack what he wants. You were going to try to get Peyton back on your own," She accused.

With one hand he grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eye. "I would do anything to get my daughter back." He said letting her go. "I'm Chuck Bass! I don't get blackmailed by people. I blackmail them!"

Her tongue licked her front teeth. "Well you sure blackmailed me."

OOOOOOOO

Georgina had called all her contacts and came up with nothing. She was never a fan of Chuck Bass, but she did like how he always got what he wanted. She ran a hand over her swollen stomach.

"I think its time daddy knows you exist," She said smiling.

OOOOOOOOO

_Who is my baby daddy? _

_Stick around_

OOOOOOOO

Dan had trouble sleeping. Ever since Serena had left him he hasn't been the same. He should have known better than to be getting mixed up with someone liked Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Ever since the first day she had spoken to him he had been captivated by her. Okay, she only talked to him because she was drunk and he had pushed her from an on coming vehicle at the time but still, it was love at first sight for him.

He thought they were really going to make it as a couple after all the years of drama including Gossip Girl but he was wrong. When Gossip Girl had sent him proof that Serena was cheating on him, he nearly lost it. Of course she had tried to deny it but was stunned when he had showed her the truth.

Now here we was alone and miserable while Serena was probably off partying and being with different men.

Granted he did have that fling with Georgina Sparks after Serena had left but he wanted to feel again.

"Get a hold of yourself, Humphrey. You didn't do anything wrong. Move on with your life," He told himself sternly and rolled his eyes. "Great now I'm talking to myself."

There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it. He was surprised by who it was.

"Georgina," He said shocked.

She smiled at him. "Hi, Dan," She said walking in the loft like she owned it. "Long time no see."

He closed the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you left town."

"I did but I'm back. An old friend needed my help," She said looking around. "Everything looks exactly the same."

He blinked. "Sorry if I don't seem happy to see you. I'm just surprised."

She walked back to him. "I know you are and I should have called before I came by but I just had to see you."

He held his hands up. "Look, I'm done with the whole fling thing."

"I know you are Danny boy," She said taking off her coat and tossed it on the couch so he could see her stomach. "Because we are going to be a family," She said sweetly…

OOOOOOOO

_Surprise Humphrey_

_Until next time_

_You know you love me_

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

**A/N:**** Hope this chapter made up for the wait. Don't forget to vote if you haven't already. So far Chuck is winning the poll. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block for this chapter and then my computer crashed. Thanks to everyone that's still sticking with the story. Reviews are always welcomed!**

Dan stared in shock at Georgina's stomach. She was lying. She had to!

"That's not my baby." Dan told her.

She sighed, irritated. "Dan, do we really have to go through this? It's yours."

Dan folded his arms across his chest. "Like I believe a word that you ever say," He told her.

"I admit, I deserve that, but I wouldn't lie about an innocent child. I'm cruel Dan but not that cruel."

She was lying through her teeth. "I'm not falling for it, Georgina."

Now she looked angry. "This child is yours! I'll do a paternity test if that's what it takes for you to believe me. My child will has his father in his or her life!" She yelled storming off.

"I'm in deep shit." Dan said to himself as he watched her walk out.

**OOOOOOOO**

Chuck glared at Jenny. "How in the hell did I blackmail you?"

"How do I know that you are not involved with Jack to take my daughter from me?"

"What would I possibly have to gain by taking our child away from her mother? I've done things in my life that I'm not proud of, but I would not sink so low as to kidnap our daughter!" He said angry.

There was a knock at the door.

"GO AWAY!" Chuck yelled annoyed.

Jenny walked passed Chuck. "Don't you ever grow up?" She said, opening the door. She found herself staring at two police officers. "Did you find my daughter?" She asked feeling Chuck next to her.

"Jennifer Humphrey, you are under arrest for the murder of Blair Waldorf," One of the officers began reading her rights as the other put handcuffs on her.

"What?" She yelled shocked.

"You have the right to an attorney. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?" The officer reading her rights asked her.

"You are arresting an innocent woman. Jack Bass killed Blair Waldorf." Chuck said pisses at how low Jack was going to get what he wanted.

The second officer ushered Jenny out of the room.

"All the evidence we have is pointing to Jennifer Humphrey." The first arresting officer told him following his partner outside.

Chuck practically yanked his phone out of his pocket. "Rufus, its Chuck. Jenny's just been arrested for Blair's murder." He said hanging up. "You are not getting away with this Jack." He said angry. His cell phone rang and he looked at the caller. Speak of the devil. "You've gone too far, Jack." He said in a menacing tone.

"I'm done playing games, _Charles_." Jack sneered. "Give me what I want or next something will happen to your daughter."

"You wouldn't sink that low to hurt a little girl would you?"

"I actually like Peyton but I'm a Bass and we get what we want. Give me what I want in an hour. If you do Jenny will be released and you'll get Peyton back. If not, then everything you ever cared about will be gone and then next I'll go after Lily." He said hanging up.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Jenny couldn't believe she was handcuffed and forced into an interrogation room. All she wanted was her daughter back and that wasn't going to happen as long as she was stuck in here like some criminal. She missed Peyton miserably. The door to the interrogation room opened and a tall man with short crop hair walked in wearing detective clothes.

"So, you're the one that was sent to interrogate me?"

The detective smirked and closed the door. He took a seat across from her. She noticed he had piercing blue eyes that were captivating.

"I'm Detective Kane Walsh. I was the lucky one that got assigned to your case."

"I don't have a case. I didn't murder Blair Waldorf. I understand that I'd be a suspect because of the Gossip Girl blast but that was the last time I saw Blair alive," She told him. "That's the truth and my daughter is still missing. Aren't you supposed to be out looking for her?"

"Jennifer-"

"Jenny." She corrected him.

He looked at the papers in front of him. "It says your name is Jennifer."

"Everyone calls me Jenny."

"Well, _Jennifer_, I'm not everyone."

She scoffed, careful not to move her wrists that were handcuffed.

"By looking at me do you think I could honestly murder someone?"

"Looks can be deceiving. I'm here to do my job."

"No your not, because my daughter is still missing," She said upset.

"I've talked to several people that says you and Blair hated each other. Is that true?"

"It was no secret that Blair and I didn't get along."

"What would you have to gain by murdering her?"

"I didn't murder Blair for the last time. I'll take polygraph test to prove that I'm innocent!"

Kane looked at the young woman. Something deep down told him she wasn't a murderer. Just a distraught mother.

"I'll arrange for you to take a polygraph test."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I'll be back." He said walking out of the room.

Jenny was in a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

"You look good in handcuffs." A female voice said.

Jenny looked up in surprised at the door and saw a familiar blonde girl that she never had wanted to see again.

"Serena." She said with a hate.

Serena smiled at her.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Eleanor couldn't believe that her only child had been murdered. She felt dead inside. Numb. Worst of all the news were saying that Jenny Humphrey had killed her daughter.

"Eleanor dear, you have a visitor." Cyrus told her gently.

Eleanor cleared her throat. "I don't want to see anyone. Can't I mourn my daughter in private?"

"It's Charles, Eleanor. He says it's urgent. I know your grieving my love and Charles knows it. He wouldn't have come if it wasn't important."

She sniffled. "Fine, I'll speak with him."

Cyrus motioned for Chuck to come in and left them alone.

"Eleanor, I'm sorry about Blair." Chuck said.

Her jaw tightened. "Are you? I know how my daughter really was. I'm not blind."

"I need your help. Your daughter's murderer is still out there. I know you've already heard that Jenny was arrested for it but you know she would never do something like that."

"I know Jenny wouldn't do anything that unforgivable."

"I think my uncle killed Blair."

She looked at him in shock. "Why?"

"That had a fling for years. When Jack didn't need her anymore he got rid of her the only way he knew how."

"You need my help getting Jenny cleared."

"I've made arrangements. I'm supposed to be meeting Jack in twenty minutes. I can get your daughter's murderer for you."

"I'm sorry Charles, but I can't go down to the police station."

Chuck knew coming here was a lost cause but he had to give it a try.

"You don't have to thank me for bringing your daughter's killer to justice."

**OOOOOOO**

"Serena, you were behind this the whole time weren't you?" Jenny said with hate.

"I wanted to get revenge against the person who ruined my life." Serena told her.

"Your pathetic, Serena."

"You want to say that to me again?" Serena said angry.

"You were the one that got caught cheating on my brother and you want to blame me because I caught you in the act? This isn't high school anymore. This is real life."

"I knew Dan was going to propose to me. I went that night to tell Carter that it was over with us, that I couldn't do that anymore to Dan."

"Lying makes it okay? Dan deserved better than you. Take responsibilities for your own actions for once!"

"We'll see who has the last laugh." She said leaving.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Chuck waited impatiently in the back alley that Jack had told him to go. There was no way in hell Jack was going to win. He made sure of it.

"Did you bring me what I wanted?" Jack said coming from the shadows.

Chuck held out the file in his hand. "Give me my daughter first."

"Well you did ask nicely."

Jack went back into the shadows and came back with Peyton who looked happy not scared.

"Daddy," She cried happy and ran as fast as her little legs could to him.

Chuck dropped the files and hugged Peyton close giving her kisses.

"Isn't that sweet?" Jack said sarcastically as he went to retrieve the files.

"I missed you." Chuck said hugging her a little too tight.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Jack said happy.

Chuck picked Peyton up and held her close to him. "Actually it was a pleasure doing business with _you_."

Jack's smile faded as police cars swarmed into the alley.

"Don't under estimate a Bass." Chuck told him.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"You are free to go." Detective Walsh said and took of the handcuffs.

"I am just like that?" Jenny said stunned rubbing her now free wrists.

"We got Blair Waldorf's real killer. It was Jack Bass."

"Did you find my daughter then?"

Detective Walsh smiled at her as Chuck walked in with Peyton.

Jenny cried happy as Chuck handed her their daughter.

"Mommy missed you so much." She said kissing her.

"My work here is done." Detective Walsh said leaving the now happy family alone to reunite.

"How did you get her back?" Jenny asked Chuck when they were alone.

"I was really going to give Jack what he had wanted with the help of the local law enforcement," He said with a light smile.

"Thank you. I shouldn't have underestimated you.'

"Hell I underestimated myself." He said pulling out a small red velvet box. "Jenny Humphrey will you marry me?" He asked opening the box.

Jenny saw a small silver band with a pink diamond.

"Are you sure you're ready to be a family man?" She asked him.

"Doesn't the ring say it?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes. I'll marry you Chuck Bass."

He smiled happy and placed the ring on her finger.

**Hope this chapter made up for the wait. There's still a few more chapters left.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jenny carried a sleeping Peyton into her warm soft bed. She pulled the covers over her and watched her sleep

"I still can't believe all of this is over and that I have my daughter home."

"Well, it's over until the next fiasco starts.' Chuck said with his arm wrapped around his fiancé.

She cleared her throat. "I didn't want to ruin the moment but Serena's back in town. She was behind the whole thing."

Chuck felt his arm drop in shock. "How could Serena be behind all this?"

"She wanted me to pay for breaking her and Dan up. She thinks it's my fault that she got caught with Carter," Jenny explained with a roll of her eyes.

He looked disgusted and angry. "Are you telling me Serena killed her best friend just to get back at you?"

"Technically Serena didn't kill Blair but she might as well have pulled the trigger herself. Without any proof Serena's won."

"I'm going to talk to Jack. He's not going to go down by himself."

"How can you be so sure?"

An evil smile touched his lips. "We're a Bass. We keep our friends close and our enemies closer."

**OOOOOOOO**

Serena walked into her mother's Penthouse smiling to herself. This was too easy. Everything went down according to plan. Her only mission left was to kill Jenny. She made the mistake of telling her everything. Of course no one would believe a word she says without proof, but now that Jenny is with Chuck anything could happen.

"Serena," Her mother said surprised. "It's so good to see you!" She said hugging her.

"I missed you, mom. You still look beautiful as ever." She said with a smile.

"I don't know about that. I am older though." Lily said. "I sure do hope you have finally decided to come home for good."

"I am, mom. I still have a few things to take care of but after that we are going to have dinner tonight. On me," She insisted.

"Well, how can I refuse free dinner with my daughter? Rufus should be home soon. He's going to love seeing you back."

"I really did miss him. You did good mom. You found the right guy you wanted to spend the rest of your life with."

"I did after I don't know how many failed marriages," Lily joked. "It's going to happen for you Serena. I know it will."

"I have a feeling it will to. There's someone I have to see."

**OOOOOOOOO**

Chuck watched Jack as he was brought in wearing an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs.

"You look good in orange." Chuck smirked as Jack sat down.

"What do you want, Chuck?"

"I want the truth. Were you behind this the whole time or was it Serena Van Der Woodsen?"

**OOOOOOOOO**

_**News flash Humphrey**_

_**Serena Van Der Woodsen is back in town**_

_**For good**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dan couldn't believe it. Serena was back. He just hoped she wouldn't try to come by to be for forgiveness. He was done with her.

"Are you okay?" Vanessa asked him.

"Serena's back in town. I got Gossip Girl's blast. How come you didn't?"

She shrugged. "Maybe Gossip Girl only wanted _you_ to know."

"Vanessa, you don't have to worry about me running into Serena anywhere because I'm going to do my best to avoid her at all costs."

"I trust you, Dan. Even if you may be the father of Georgina's baby," She told him.

"I'm not the father! We slept together one time!"

"Sometimes that's all it takes. You had that pregnancy scare in high school with Serena," She reminded him.

He sighed. "That feels like a decade or two ago. I never thought I would say this but Chuck is going to be my brother-in-law."

Vanessa looked like he slapped her. "What? Jenny wouldn't marry her rapist."

"Apparently she is. Chuck isn't the same person as he was in high school."

"How do you know that?" She asked not believing him.

"Because he asked my father first if he could marry Jenny."

"And Rufus said yes?"

"Jenny and Chuck shares a child together whether we like it or not. That little girl deserves to have a family."

"Be careful what you say Dan. Are you going to play that role if you are the father of Georgina's baby?"

Just then Serena walked in the room and smiled at him.

"Hello, Dan."

**OOOOOOOOO**

_**Spotted- S standing in D's loft **_

_**With his current girlfriend next to him**_

_**Looking angry**_

_**Looks like all hells going to break lose sooner**_

_**Than we thought**_

**OOOOOOOO**

"What makes you think I know Serena Van Der Woodsen?" Jack asked.

Chuck was tired of playing games. "Serena told Jenny that she was behind this whole thing from the beginning. I know your not going to take the fall for Serena. If your really a Bass then you'd take her down with you."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you don't want to spend the rest of your life in prison by yourself, while Serena is the one living the life on the outside," Chuck said. "If you help us take Serena down I can try to get your sentence reduced. I don't know by how much but it's a start. What do you say?"

"The proof that I have that Serena was involved is hidden in a safety deposit box," Jack explained.

"Where is the safety deposit box at?"


	10. Chapter 10

Dan stared at Serena in shock. She was more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. Her hair was longer and clothes were fancier than ever. What Dan couldn't stand was Serena standing there with a smile on her face like nothing had ever happened.

"What are you even doing here?" He asked her.

Serena glanced at Vanessa. "Could we talk in private?"

"No." Dan said wrapping an arm around Vanessa who eyed Serena suspiciously. "Vanessa and I are happy. I'm done with you."

Serena sighed. "Dan, I know I hurt you but there's stuff that you don't even know about. Jenny made that whole thing up."

She was unbelievable! "You want to blame my sister because you got caught? Grow up, Serena. Leave before I call the cops."

"You wouldn't call the cops on me. I haven't done anything wrong for you to be calling them in the first place."

"If you don't leave my property then I'll have a reason to call them. Get out."

Serena walked to the door and looked at him. "I'm not giving up on us."

"There is no 'us'. Not now and not ever again," he said curtly.

"Remember what I said. Oh, and Vanessa you better watch your back because I'm here to stay. For good," Serena said leaving.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I'm not scared of her, Dan."

"I know. I just hate putting you through this."

"You haven't done anything wrong. Serena is the one that can't take no for an answer. Besides, if she ever really loved you in the first place she never would have cheated on you."

Dan chuckled like he was losing his mind. "First Georgina and now Serena, it just keeps getting worse and worse."

_**All fair in love and war**_

_**Looks like S isn't going down with out a fight**_

_**Better watch your back V**_

_**When S wants something she'll do anything to get it.**_

Jenny looked at her phone reading the latest Gossip Girl blast. Isn't Gossip Girl getting a little too old to still be doing this?

'I wonder if Gossip Girl is someone I know."

Her phone vibrated in her hand. "Chuck, what happened? Did you find it?"

"_I got the proof to put Serena away for murdering her best friend. Every cop in the city is looking for her. I'm on my way back. Keep everything locked up until I get back."_

"I will. Be careful."

"_I love you."_

"Isn't that sweet?" Serena said behind Jenny.

Jenny jumped up in shock dropping her phone. "How did you get in here?"

"That's none of your concern, Little J." Serena said pointing a gun at her. "There is no way I'm letting you get away from what you've done to me."

Jenny kept her eyes on the gun. "Serena, it's over. Jack told Chuck about the safety deposit box. Every cop in the city is looking for you now."

Serena didn't even seem bothered by the news. "Well, guess I better kill you before the cops get here."

She pulled the trigger.


	11. Chapter 11

Jenny braced her self for the worse, but only heard the sound of clicking. She sighed in relief and lunged for Serena.

"Guess you forgot to take the safety off," Jenny smirked, kicking the gun away from Serena.

Serena stood up and pushed her long hair back. "Guess I'll have to kill you another way then," she said going for her throat but stopped at the sound of a child's voice.

"Momma," Little Peyton asked confused holding her blanket.

Jenny quickly went to her daughters side pulling her protectively behind her. "Please don't do this, Serena." Jenny begged. "Not in front of Peyton. She's innocent in all this."

Serena licked her lips. "That may be true but we both know she'll be better off without you around. Don't worry Little J, I'll take really good care of her," she said smiling sweetly.

"That's what you think," Chuck's voice said from behind. "It's all over, Serena. Give it up."

Serena sighed dramatically turning around to face Chuck who had a couple of police officers next to him.

"Well, well. If it isn't Chuck Bass the rapist," she sneered.

Chuck was unnerved. "I may have been a rapist but at least I never murdered anybody. This is where your rein of terror ends now. Jack told me everything."

Serena smiled. "Don't you think I knew Jack was going to rat me out? I'm not that stupid Chuck."

"No. You are psychotic," Chuck told her making her smile disappear from her face. "You are going to pay for the hell you've caused and for the murder of your supposedly best friend. Get her out of my sight," he told the arresting officers.

"Serena Van Der Woddsen, you have the right to remain silent one of the officers said handcuffing her.

"I'll be back," Serena said laughing. "I'll always come back!"

Chuck closed the door after she was taken away and faced Jenny.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner."

'"What matters is you showed," Jenny said. 'I just can't believe all this is finally over. Now Blair will get the justice she deserves."

Chuck walked up to her. "Blair had forgotten about her number one rule."

"What's that?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," he said pulling her into a kiss. "Now that all of this is over, what do you say about becoming a family?"

She looked at him in shock. "You mean-"

"I want to make you my wife," he said pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Bass?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

**One Year Later….**

_**Well it looks like everyone got their fairytale ending. **_

_**Georgina Sparks had left the country after the paternity test showed that Dan was not the father.**_

_**As for Serena; better get used to those bars, S. because that's the only thing you'll be seeing.**_

_**Until next time, XOXO Gossip Girl**_


End file.
